


Dangerous Spell

by SihaXenon



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SihaXenon/pseuds/SihaXenon
Summary: Magic is on, there’s no way back; Eliot feels the sparkles inside his chest, making him drunk on desire. Even if nobody is in his room along with him, begging in desperation to be touched, it doesn’t mean he can’t have fun on his own.





	Dangerous Spell

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but here it is - SMS - or Simple Magical Smut just for you. I'm going to hide far away now.

Magic is on, there’s no way back; Eliot feels the sparkles inside his chest, making him drunk on desire. Even if nobody is in his room along with him, begging in desperation to be touched, it doesn’t mean he can’t have fun on his own. It’s all about him this night. He strips of his clothes, his cock twitching in anticipation, and there’s a mischievous smile on his pretty face, as he thinks about what’s going to happen soon.

The lights switch off with a flick of his hand. Then, he lays down on his bed, letting out a contented groan as his body relaxes on the soft mattress. He closes his eyes, he whispers an old latin spell, and – _yes_ – an invisible rope ties his wrists to the headboard.

_Oh, fuck, yes._

Eliot bends his legs, spreading them: he’s rock hard and – fuck, isn’t there something smooth caressing his tights now? He shivers at the invisible touch, pulling against the rope: he’s ready for stage two.

“Oh!”

He’s getting all wet, nice and ready – shit, he feels so filthy but he can’t help to love every fucking minute of it. Everything's happening so fast but that's exactly how Eliot wants it. Hard and fast. And now something is stretching him, teasing him so that he's dripping on the sheets and the merely thought makes him even more aroused.

"Yes!" He moans loudly as he's filled, the thing inside his body moving inside and outside in a steady rhythm.

He's getting lost in pleasure, pression building every second more. He tilts his head on a side, his mouth opens and something is demanding to be sucked. _Much obliged._ Spit is trailing down his chin, it's getting harder to breathe, adrenaline kicks in and -

"Fuck!" He gasps, air into his lungs again. He shivers and moans when something is taking care of his neglected cock, plays with his balls... The combination of both stimuli are too overwhelming for the young Magician. It thrusts right into his prostate, making him come in hot spurts, white stripes of cum over his chest.

The spell is over: he's free to move again, arms falling helpless on the pillows.

Eliot has a stupid smile on his face, enjoying his afterglow. He should totally try it again soon. 


End file.
